7x001 - Airbag
Plot This is the second episode in the history of the Microwave Show where the microwave entirely disappeared following an experiment (the first was 44 about dynamite, though this was not due to microwaving of dynamite; merely detonation of it inside the non active microwave). Jory puts a Lexus Airbag in Summer Microwave, sets the timer for 10 minutes, and after he starts the microwave he immediately runs out of the laboratory. Immediately (14 frames to be exact) after Jory closed the shield, the airbag deploys, destroying the microwave only 2 seconds on its run. The blast of this explosion destroyed the outer layer of the shield and propelled the microwave door right through the room, about 20-30 feet away from the destroyed microwave. The explosion also caused the window glass to shatter. It was shown that Jory had a close shave after less than half a second after closing the door before the microwave was destroyed. Jory declares the experiment a really bad idea. At the end of the episode the hosts clean up the remains of the destroyed tin foil shield and the mess caused by the microwave's glass plate which apparently also shattered. With that said, it also marked the end and the downgrade of the Jory Caron Laboratory 2.7. ' DISCLAIMER!!!! DO NOT EVER TRY THIS AT HOME!!!! Jory nearly lost his life to the explosion of the Airbag by just a little less than half a second! Don't blame the crew if any injuries occur!' Trivia *This is, by far, the most popular episode, due to how Jory literally escaped death. *The air bag wasn't the only thing that was microwaved. A trunk decal and some light bulbs were included along with the air bag, in case the air bag had been a dud. *Season 7 was the first season to have live footage during filming over on UStream. All of the intros were shown being filmed on UStream, and the air bag experiment was shown from the tin foil shield perspective. (There is no wireless out in the lab.) For all those who watched it live, the air bag was both terrifying and exciting. Furthermore, the live stream showed that the gang really does come up with their comedy material on the spot. *The new features for the JCML 2.7? A new, giant fan that actually circulates the air and a siren light that signals when the fans are on. *Season 7's main change was the addition of a "don't try this at home" disclaimer at the beginning of every episode. For the first part of season 7, the disclaimer is the same for each episode and is a homage to the Mythbusters. Later in the season, Jon and Jory filmed new disclaimers to use. *Season 7 was decided to be extra long; it is the longest season of all. *This is the first "really bad idea." *Riley's name is now in the credits. *This episode is the second of two episodes where the guys damage something that belongs to Jon's dad (the back door). The first being the trash can that Jasmine was on in the spray paint episode. Quotes *Jory: Oh, my God, there's stuff behind us, too! *Jory: Look at this giant fan! Look at that thing! It can really blow and suck. It can do both at the same time, if you ask it to! *Jory: Summer IS tiny, but the tiny ones are usually our best performers! Riley: The craziest! The smaller you are, the more room in bed, am I right? *Jory: I hope it demolishes everything! *Riley: Can I shut her? Jory: Yeah! Shut her! Go for it, yeah! But just don't TOUCH her! (waits for Riley to blow Summer's door shut) Okay, I'll take it over from here. Just back off... *Riley: The tin foil shield- it actually worked! Jory: We could have just DIED! *Jon: Where's the microwave?! What the f*ck happened?! *Jon: Where is the door?! The microwave- where is the door?! *Jory: Look at that sh*t! Summer was destroyed in ONE episode! * Jon: The door does protect our nuts! Jory: Barely! *Jory: (impersonating Fred) Suzie's a bitch! I snort Adderall through my asshole! *Riley:Look at all my jewels! Video Full video for Experiment #167 thumb|300px|right See also * Live recording airbag episode Category:Episodes